


"Happy birthday, baby"

by Green3lf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Making up for lost time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf
Summary: It's Scully's birthday.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	"Happy birthday, baby"

“Happy birthday, baby.” Mulder slid onto the couch beside Scully and handed her a takeaway coffee, one of the creamy, sweet concoctions she pretended to disdain but secretly loved. She’d never buy one for herself but always granted Mulder a beaming smile when he surprised her with a cup. He was chilled from the cool night air, his hair and skin cool to her touch as they kissed hello.

“Thank you,” she responded, a happy smile illuminating her beautiful face. “But you’ve already bought me breakfast and lunch. You sang happy birthday this morning in the shower, and in the coffee shop and in Skinner’s office…”

“Guilty as charged! I missed too many of your birthdays when I was young and foolish. I’m making up for lost time, Scully.” Mulder slipped his arms around her and Scully lifted her legs onto the couch to pin Mulder in place. She balanced the fragrant coffee on her lap as Mulder surreptitiously slid a pink birthday crown onto her head. Scully rolled her eyes but the soft blush that stained her cheeks told Mulder a different story. Mulder forgetting Scully’s birthday had never been a big deal, but Mulder remembering her birthday? That was special. He made her feel so special.

Scully sipped her coffee and closed her eyes to enjoy the taste and aroma. She snuggled further into Mulder’s arms and he nuzzled into her hair and neck contentedly.

“It’s delicious, Mulder, but coffee this late? I’ll be awake all night…” Scully’s voice trailed off as Mulder caught her eye and made his intentions clear. “Oh!”

Mulder’s eyes were dark as he confirmed her suspicions, “Drink up, gorgeous. I have plans for you tonight.”


End file.
